1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image capturing technology, and particularly to an electronic device having efficient mechanisms for self-portrait image capturing and a method for controlling the same using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most people like to use digital cameras or smart phones to capture self-portraits of themselves. However, if a user uses the smart phone to capture a self-portrait, a finger needs be used to click a button (or a virtual button) for capturing photos, or to slide a button (or a virtual button) for adjusting focus of the photos. Such clicking or sliding operations when capturing the images may cause the image to be inaccurate or unsteadily. If the user uses the digital camera to capture a self-portrait, the user needs to face to camera lens of the digital camera and cannot see the image on a display screen. The user cannot capture or adjust the image appropriately and conveniently without an observation of the image displayed on the display screen. Therefore, clear and appropriate self-portraits cannot be captured or be adjusted conveniently and efficiently using the digital cameras or smart phones.